Sonic
Sonic (ソニック, Sonikku), is a human counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog gifted with super speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongside his group of friends as the leader of Team Sonic to preserve peace and freedom. "Catch ya later!" :—Sonic. Appearance :Voice actor: Roger Craig Smith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Renato Novara (Italian), Marc Stachel (German), Jonatán López (Spanish), Herman Bravo (Latin Spanish), Sander van der Poel (Dutch), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Malono Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Sang Hyeon Eom (Korean), Ji Ling Tang (China), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Mikhail Tikhonov (Russian), Eric Donell {Swedish) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Much like the wind, Sonic is free-spirited and always on the move. He has a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast and even eats fast. Being addicted to speed and action, Sonic cannot process the aspect of being immobilized which makes him extremely stir crazy, and extended times of peace leaves him bored and restless. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he is impatient, impulsive and tends to run headlong into trouble without a plan. Regardless, his heart is always in the right place. When being honest, he tends to be rather blunt. Sonic's typical driving force is his immensely large ego, and he is usually laid-back, cool and carefree. Possesses a snarky tongue, he is likewise cocky, playful and often jokes around even in dire situations. When the situation calls for it though, Sonic can be serious and will immediately rush to aid those in dire need. Always courageous and heroic, Sonic is very benevolent with a strong sense of justice and fair play, being fully committed to helping out those in need at all times. Sonic also does not back down or give up, because he has an unwavering belief and faith in himself and his abilities. Though he appears to act rather selflessly while saving the Village, Sonic does come off as somewhat sensitive about his hero-status, becoming extremely jealous, defensive, and frustrated whenever someone else rivals his fame, or when the civilians turn against him. This mindset even led to him temporarily retiring due to how ungrateful the citizens appeared to be for his heroic efforts. Sonic is noted to be strongly loyal towards his friends. Though he may not always show it, he cares deeply for his friends and will do anything for them. Early on though, Sonic was somewhat of a loner and cynical. While he was willing to work with his friends in times of need, he would show more interest in going out alone and would even take credit for what the team did collectively. With time though, Sonic grew to see how his team made him stronger and realized that his friends were his strength. Since then, Sonic has become a much more admirable team-mate and leader, being quick to ask for help and acknowledge their collective contributions, though he is still kind of snarky. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) **Knuckles (Best friend and rival) **Amy Rose (Close friend and teammate) **Sticks (Close friend and teammate) *Cliff *Q-N-C *Perci *MAIA *Cubot prototypes *Kyle *Foreman Fred Family *Sonic the Hedgehog (hedgehog counterpart) Neutral Rivals *Shadow (Arch-rival) *Swifty Enemies *Doctor Eggman Abilities and Powers Sonic's most notable skill is his super speed, allowing him to run faster than Mach 1. Though his exact top speed is unknown, he is credited as the world's fastest and even the fastest being in his universe; he can effortlessly create a sonic boom, run along the surface of water, walls and ceilings, outspeed lasers, start small fires due to friction on the ground, and create strong enough gusts when taking off to knock over boulders. His speed is so impressive that even the Slow Motion Machine could only make him move normally. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he claims he never gets tired. In line with his speed, Sonic has significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements. He also has extremely quick reflexes, being able to react instantly to dangers and perceive objects in slow-motion, and has enhanced jumping skills, allowing him to jump very high into the air. Sonic possesses significant physical strength, though not on the same level as Knuckles'. He can kick a robot hard enough to knock it through a rock wall, his spin attack can smash through walls, and he can punch with enough force to cause cracks and release shock waves, though it is debatable whether it is due to his super speed, his strength, or a combination of both. Sonic is also shown to have incredible durability, surviving several laser blasts from powerful Destruction Troops which was meant to kill him. Sonic is able to curl up and spin into a spiky ball, named his "spin attack", which is a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. While in this stance, Sonic can damage, destroy and mow down obstacles or foes when in motion. One of his signature moves is the Spin Dash, a nearly unavoidable move where Sonic spins on the spot before blasting off at full speed which can destroy most foes with a single strike. Sonic has mastered this move to perfection, being able to use it with enough precision to wield metal fences together from friction. While not a strategist like Tails, Sonic has a very quick wit and has often come up with his own plans to take down his enemies. He is also a skilled combatant, and his fighting style relies on his footwork styles along with fast-strike tactics and quick maneuvers. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Air Dash *Double Jump *Homing Attack *Hydro Dash *Speeding Swing Surprise (requires Tails) *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Sprint *Stomp Skills *Super speed *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced jump *Absolute stamina *Extreme arobatic skills and reflexes *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Hand-to-hand combat skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Like his hedgehog counterpart, Sonic cannot swim and sinks in water. History Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes